Dhrvali
The Dhrvali are non-humanoid species species from the planet Dhrvalon (Natively: Bren Dhrvan), whose system is located in Sector 39J, well inside Federation space. Dhrvalon is a Federation Protectorate rather than a full member world, and despite its nearness to the core worlds, it retains fairly loose cultural ties with the rest of the Federation. While Dhrvalon is one of the Ancient Humanoid-seeded worlds, the pre-programming didn't entirely take root; the Dhrvali share their basic chemistry with the humanoid races of the galaxy, but they are only distantly related. Physiology The Dhrvali are an amphibious species, descended from crab-like decapods; they have retained that limb count as quadrumanual hexapods. While their ancestors are exoskeletal as well, Dhrvali average around two meters in height, and they have developed a hybrid endo-exoskeleton to cope with the scaling issues. Their natural habitat is the mangrove-type swamps common along Dhrvalon's shores, and they have become excellent climbers; their feet are not very dexterous, but are sufficient for getting a hold on branches. Dhrvali are predatory carnivores, concentrating on larger game. The swamps they make their homes in have mostly been cleared of megafauna, and their hunts now roam across the interior lands of their continents, as well as into the shallower parts of neighboring seas. A primary food source is a local mammal closely resembling the classic humanoid type, and Dhrvali physiology seems particularly adapted to taking down such creatures, though they do not limit themselves to such. Society Obligate carnivores, Dhrvali prefer live prey; this, along with the benefits of a more focused, specialized metabolism mean that they efficiently process their food, and cooking has not become a part of their culture as it has in many other societies. They are among the primary predators of their world, however, and they take relatively large game as compared to their body weight. The rituals regarding hunting, rather than cooking, are what have primarily shaped Dhrvali culture. Thus, Dhrvali culture has historically been far less production-oriented, with far less industrial capacity than is average for their population size. While their industrial capacity is relatively low, social development is similar to other worlds. How the Dhrvali became a space-faring race is not entirely clear, but it seems they acquired the technology from another race. It is unknown which race in particular, though there is evidence it was a race that formerly inhabited Dhrvalon. Science and Technology Despite Dhrvalon’s low level of industrial output, it is a matter of scale rather than capability, and the quality of production is comparable to many other Federation worlds. They are warp-capable, and though the technology seems to have been originally acquired from another species, they are fully capable of their own manufacture and maintenance; however, the technology is primarily used for intra-system patrols. Dhrvali traders and raiders, while not unheard of, are rare; most use gear purchased from more industrial worlds, however. Economy and Trade Part of what has kept the Dhrvali from more fully integrating with the Federation at large is the isolationist nature of their culture. The sort of mass-manufactured goods that might be imported are rarely treasured; individual craftsmanship is preferred. Usually it is only merchants who know they have a sale that will venture to the system, as there is little chance of economical reward otherwise.